Malaysia Federal Route 1
Changlun-Kuala Perlis Highway Federal Route 7 Federal Route 175 Jalan Lencongan Timur Federal Route 67 Federal Route 136 Jalan Bagan Serai-Lenggong Federal Route 75 Federal Route 76 Federal Route 5 Jalan Lapangan Terbang Sultan Azlan Shah Batu Gajah Highway Second East-West Highway Federal Route 70 Federal Route 59 Federal Route 58 Federal Route 55 Jalan Bukit Beruntung Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2 Federal Route 54 Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 1 Kuala Lumpur Inner Ring Road Federal Route 2 Jalan Nilai-Pajam Federal Route 53 Federal Route 51 Federal Route 19 Federal Route 61 Federal Route 9 Federal Route 10 Federal Route 12 Federal Route 23 Federal Route 24 Federal Route 50 Federal Route 96 Kulaijaya-NSE Highway Federal Route 94 Senai Airport Highway Skudai-Pontian Highway Pasir Gudang Highway Federal Route 3 EXPRESSWAYS Butterworth Outer Ring Road Butterworth-Kulim Expressway Penang Bridge North-South Expressway Northern Route North-South Expressway Southern Route Cheras - Kajang Expressway Kajang Dispersal Link Expressway Kajang-Seremban Highway Second Link Expressway | direction_b = South | terminus_b = Johor Bahru, Johor | destinations= Jitra Alor Star Sungai Petani Butterworth Nibong Tebal Bagan Serai Taiping Kuala Kangsar Sungai Siput Ipoh Kampar Gopeng Tapah Bidor Slim River Tanjung Malim Kuala Kubu Bharu Rawang Kuala Lumpur Kajang Seremban Rembau Tampin Gemas Segamat Labis Yong Peng Ayer Hitam Simpang Renggam Kulai | established = 1903 | history = Completed in 1909 | system = Asian Highway Network }} Federal Route 1 is the first federal road in Malaysia, and among the oldest federal roads in Malaysia, having been constructed by the British government during colonial times. Federal Route 1 became the backbone of the road system in the western states of Malaysia before being surpassed by the North-South Expressway . Route background The Kilometre Zero of the Federal Route 1 is located at the Malaysia-Singapore border at Johor-Singapore Causeway. At the first kilometre at the city of Johor Bahru, it is connected with the Federal Route , the main trunk road of the east coast of Peninsular Malaysia. Next, at Kilometre 19 which is at Skudai, the route is connected with the Federal Route which is the main trunk road of the west coast of Peninsular Malaysia. The Federal Route 1 is the main trunk road at the central part of Peninsular Malaysia but passes the western states. At Sungai Siput, Perak, the route changes its direction westbound and later become the main west coastal route, starting from Changkat Jering, Perak to Alor Setar, Kedah. The route meets with the North-South Expressway Northern Route at Jitra, Kedah and the section of the North-South Expressway from Jitra to Bukit Kayu Hitam is a part of the Federal Route 1. History Construction began in 1909 by the British, after the Treaty of Bangkok. The British constructed main roads to link their possessions in Malaya. Among other roads are Federal Route on the east coast and Federal Route linking the east and west coasts. Federal Route 1 is approximately , and stretches from Thailand to Singapore. The road grew in importance as it connected most of the state capitals on the west coast (except Perlis and Malacca), and as a result, numerous towns grew along its path. By the 1980s, the highway was bogged down with severe congestion, and the present North-South Expressway was built as a more efficient alternative, bypassing the many towns which the Federal Route 1 serves. Much of the road remains in use, although in September 2009, portions of the road to north of Ipoh were temporarily closed to facilitate double tracking and electrification along the Ipoh-Padang Besar railway line. Features At most section, the Federal Route 1 was built under the JKR R5 road standard, allowing maximum speed limit of up to 90 km/h. Overlaps * Kajang - Cheras : Cheras-Kajang Expressway * Kuala Lumpur : Jalan Ipoh, Jalan Kuching, Jalan Kinabalu, Jalan Maharajarela, Jalan Loke Yew and Jalan Cheras * Alor Star : Sultan Abdul Halim Highway and Darul Aman Highway * Jitra - Bukit Kayu Hitam : North-South Expressway Northern Route Alternate routes * Segamat Baru - Kampung Melayu Raya, Genuang * Tanjung Malim-Slim River Highway Sections with motorcycle lanes * Simpang Renggam - Machap, Johor Miscellaneous *Federal Route 1 is the longest and oldest federal road in Malaysia. *Federal Route 1 became a main route for Japanese Imperial forces from Singgora (now Songkhla) to Singapore during the Battle of Malaya between 1941 and 1942. *There are many abandoned WWII-era bunkers in the rice fields near Alor Setar, easily spotted from Federal Route 1. List of junctions and towns (South-North) 001 ms:Laluan Persekutuan Malaysia 1